Bravest Love
by Baerynice
Summary: (Chris POV) I threw myself onto the bed. I could not resist her any more. I had to tell her how I felt. Then I heard a knocking on the door. Does or will Beth ever like me back? How much longer can I keep this act of being completely uninterested up?
1. Chapter 1

(Chris POV)

I threw myself onto the bed. No longer could I resist her. I had to tell her how I felt. I then heard a knocking on my door.

"Come in." I sighed. Not a moment later, Beth stepped in.

"We need to talk." She said shyly.

"About what?"

"About us."

I got a worried look on my face as it went through my head. 'Us. What did she mean by that?' "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know by now Chris," she began, "plus, you honestly think you hide it so much, huh? Well Chris, I know you like me..." Beth then sat on the bed next to me and I sat up. I blushed a dark crimson. "And I was wondering if..."

"Beth," I cut her off, "please stop. You're making my face hurt." I said as I held my red cheeks.

After a blink of an eye, there was not even a single centimeter between our lips. Then I see the door crack open with two pairs of eyes peering in. They started giggling and Beth noticed and quickly turned around.

"Hey guys!" Beth said blushing at Danny and Wallow entering the room.

"So what's happening?" Danny said laughing a bit. Beth blushed a little and giggled at the question.

"Oh, we're just talking." Beth replied.

"Just talking?" Wallow laughed.

"Yeah... Just talking." I replied blushing.

Beth looked over at me and began blushing again.

"Okay then." Danny said nonchalantly and walked out of the room with Wallow.

"I'd better go now." Beth said and left the room.

I looked at the ceiling and fell backwards on my bed. I thought to myself 'It's not like Beth to do that. She... I swore she didn't like me...' I then picked myself up off the bed and into the hallway towards Beth's door. I knocked and there she was, standing at her door.

"Hey Chris." She smirked.

"Beth... What has gotten into you? You usually aren't like this."

"I-I..." She let a tear fall down her cheek.

"No no no no no. Beth, please don't cry." I wiped her tear. "What's wrong?"

"Well... I kinda thought that... That you liked me... But I guess I was wrong."

"No Beth. I do... It's just..."

"I'm sorry, I guess I have been acting weird." She said and plopped herself on her bed. I sat next to her and sighed.

"You scared me a bit, Beth." I said. I looked over and saw Wallow and Danny walking past.

"Ooohhhhh!" Danny and Wallow said at the same time. Beth and I just blushed and gave them rude looks. They walked away laughing.

I yawned and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night, Beth." I said and walked to my room. I sat myself on my bed and fell over. I don't remember when, but eventually I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over, stretched, and yawned in my bed as I reached over and grabbed my clothes. I slipped them on and wandered out into the hall in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I yawned.

"Sup." Danny replied.

"Hey." Wallow also replied.

"We saw what went down last night!" Danny shouted and smirked. I just ignored the comment.

"Where's Beth?" I said and looked around the kitchen, befuddled. They both shrugged and I dashed to her door. I couldn't hear a thing so I knocked slowly and quietly enough that is she was sleeping, she wouldn't wake up.

"Huh?" I heard from the room.

"Beth, it's me, Chris." I whispered.

I heard her get off the bed and walk too the door. She came out and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just... You don't want to hear my girl problems." She said to me. "I will call Plum and ask her to come over."

"It depends on what kind of girl problems. like, ya'know. I'm not gonna talk to you about girl-girl problems."

"Heh. I'm just gonna have Plum come over." She giggled and shut the door.

I walked downstairs to Danny and Wallow. All I could smell were the waffles they were cooking. A couple minutes later, the smell of perfume filled the house. Danny and Wallow gagged and hacked as Beth walked to the kitchen with Plum, both smelly fruity.

"Hello guys!" Plum smiled.

Wallow and Danny were drooling and Beth and I were cracking up.

"Hey Chris, can I talk to you?" Plum asked.

"Um... Yeah." I replied and followed her down the hallway to my room. she opened the door and we went in. "Now what did you want to talk about?'

"I wanted to tell you that... Beth really likes you."

At that point my cheeks were crimson red. I looked down and began moving around the carpet fabrics with my shoe. I knew she could tell I was scared about something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that... If I did go out with Beth, and we broke up... our relationship would be redonk afterwards." I sighed. I was so worried about that. I didn't want that to happen.

"Chris, it's time to let that go. Take risks. But not dumb ones. Listen to your heart." Plum said and smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back and hugged her. I walked out of my room with her and to the kitchen. I grabbed some waffles and began to eat.

We all finished eating and went to do our own things. I was outside next to the lake. There were flowers and other plants all over the place. I sat down and thought. About life. About the planet. About my friends. About myself. And about Beth. A couple of tears drifted down my cheeks as I thought about what would happen in the end. 'If we break up, we could hate each other forever.' I sighed and started playing with the water, making indents, splashes and weird shapes that continued leaving me. A few more tears trickled down my face. I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. I quickly turned around and looked up. It was Danny.

"Dude, are you crying?" Danny chuckled.

"What? No!" I said quickly, wiping my tears away. There was clearly a sign of pain in my eyes that Danny noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I retorted.

"That's a lie. C'mon, just tell me." Danny said.

"Well... Plum told me that Beth likes me back. and I don't want to ask her to go out with me..."

"OH! I can do it for you if you want."

"No dude it's not like that. I'm afraid that if we break up, we would hate each other or we would be awkward friends."

"Oh... well dude. Take the risk. I'm sure if you guys do break up that you would still be good friends." He was right. Nothing would go wrong.

"Okay." I smiled. I got up and walked inside. I walked up to Beth's door. I hesitated but eventually did it.

'She's gonna say no!' I kept thinking. Beth opened the door. Plum was sitting on the bed, smiling. Beth was looking up at me and smiling also.

"Beth," I began. "I wanted to know if... You... Would like to go out with me?" I quickly said.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm so sorry I didn't realize how much you guys liked it. So I am continuing!**

* * *

"Beth," I began. "I wanted to know if... You... Would like to go out with me?" I quickly said.

Her smile reached ear to ear. Her answer echoed throughout my head. "Yes." A chill went down my spine. I was freaking out. I was just so happy.

"Heh, so where are we going?" Beth asked me.

"I was thinking a restaurant that definitely has butter lettuce on the menu. Because that is probably what you will be getting." I chuckled.

"Okay!" She said and kissed my cheek, walked back in her room, and shut the door. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. I walked back tot eh kitchen to a puking and heaving Wallow and Danny. I just walked away slowly.

Beth walked out of her room toward the kitchen. I jumped in front of Beth and Plum.

"Don't go in there unless you want to be blinded by barfing weirdos!" I screamed.

"What?" Beth asked.

"Danny and Wallow are vomiting and I have no idea why."

"Oh okay. We'll just take the other exit." Beth said awkwardly.

"Okay." I replied and walked away. I couldn't wait until tonight, The happiness was so overwhelming. It felt as if my stomach was also jumping for joy. I slowly walked back to the kitchen to see a normal Danny and Wallow.

"What was all that about?" I asked them.

They shrugged and I walked back to my room. I put on my best clothes. I light blue collared shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and I took off my gloves, which I never, ever do. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and hands and sighed in content. For once I was proud of myself. A couple hours passed and I walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Wallow and Danny.

"Are they back yet?" I questioned.

"Huh?" Danny looked up.

"Where's Beth?"

"Out with Plum." Wallow said with food in his mouth. I nodded and began to walk back down the hallway.

"Why, Are you to going oooouuuutttt?" Danny teased.

"Yes." I replied and walked to my room.

Danny and Wallow ran to my room after me. They slammed my door open and ran in. "Really?!" They screamed in unison,

"Umm... Yeah." I said shyly.

"Eerrrrrmmaaaaaahhhguuuuuuuuuuurd!" Danny screeched.

"Yah know. If that is how you feel." I laughed.

My face turned a crimson red as I laughed. We all heard the sound of girls giggling and they all smiled and looked at me.

"See you later." Danny smirked.

I picked up my jacket and walked out the door.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. sorry for keeping you waiting so long.**


End file.
